


I'm something stupid, do me

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard and Taron loved trolling Dex on set with their mischief. Dexter said what they are doing is stupid once, and it became a running gag between them. One afternoon Richard wants to do something stupid again but can’t come up with anything so Taron makes him an offer he can’t resist.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 23





	I'm something stupid, do me

The thing is, the two always needed something to keep them occupied. At age 30 and 33, both men acted like young boys. Well, depending on the situation, that is. While filming Rocketman, it was typically Richard who would propose something mischievous, always wanting to make things more interesting on set. Of course, Taron would go along with this. For instance, when Richard suggested that T bring home the Troubadour sign hanging in the room for the Crocodile Rock scene, Taron didn’t hesitate when he did, in fact, take the Troubadour sign to hang it in his kitchen. To them, it was always something fun. To Dexter, it was stupid. So, the pair made a joke out of that, simply to get on Dexter’s nerves when things were getting a bit too boring on set.

They began calling most of their activities together “stupid”, and found the inside joke to be quite hilarious.

So, sitting on Taron’s couch on a Saturday afternoon, both men found themselves to be beyond bored.

“Can you believe the premiere for yer film is in a month?” Richard asked, a toothy smile playing at his lips. Taron rolled his eyes at this.

“My film? Rich, it’s not my film,” he pauses. “but no, I can’t believe it’s in a month. Please, don’t remind me,” he exhales, clearly nervous at the thought of his work being seen by large audiences.

“Hey,” Richard allows his foot to nudge Taron’s. “everyone is gonna love ye. I wouldn’t lie,”

Taron smiles. “Thanks, Rich,”

“Yer welcome,” a comfortable silence flushes over the room until Richard breaks it with an over-exaggerated sigh, his hands rubbing over his face. “there isn’t anything stupid to do,”

Both men laugh at this, all of the memories flooding back from their times on set. Taron sighs as well, and tries to think of a clever response. But somehow, when trying to come up with something in the mess of his brain, all that came out of his mouth was, “I’m something stupid, do me,”

Richard stopped laughing immediately and the look that washed over his face would be considered comical if it weren’t for the situation they were sat in. “Yer serious?”

Taron didn’t say anything. He still was processing the idiotic statement. Richard’s reaction was catching him off guard, too. Does he want to do what Taron suggested? “I- I mean,” Taron swallows. “I was kind of kidding, you know, trying to say something clever,”

Richard’s entire face goes red at this. “Fuck, I’m sorry, T. I didn’t mean to, um. Yeah,”

Taron bites his lower lip and considers the situation. It’s been months since he last got laid. Richard seems interested. So he continues, anyway.  
“But, I mean. If you, like, wanted to, I’d be down,” Taron mentally cringes at that. Who the fuck says, ‘I’d be down’ anymore?

“Don’t yank my chain, T,” Richard’s looking directly into his eyes and Taron shakes his head.

“I- I’m not,”

“I thought ye were straight?” Rich cocks an eyebrow.

“Dickie, I’ve had my fair share of getting dicked down. Just because I don’t want the public knowing that, doesn’t mean I’m not–” Richard cuts him off mid sentence by lunging forward and grasping at the back of Taron’s neck, connecting their lips all in one swift motion. Taron doesn’t hesitate to return the heat of the kiss by moving his own pair against Richard’s. He pushes himself up from where he’d been cornered, forcing Richard to sit back against the opposite arm of the couch. The position gave him full room to straddle the man beneath him. Taron swings his legs over Richard so that he’s fully seated in his lap.

“Fuck, T,” Richard pulls away to curse at the sudden friction felt in his pants. Taron smirks at this, rolling his hips to draw a similar reaction from Rich, who leans up to trail bites along Taron’s neck.

“Rich,” Taron puts a hand on his chest to stop him momentarily. “I haven’t gotten laid in months. Please, just fuck me,” he grips Richard’s jaw as he feels the hands on his hips squeeze their grip.

“Yeah, okay,” Richard relaxes into the arm of the sofa as Taron hops off his lap to grab lube and a condom. He returns with a smug look on his face.  
“Aye, don’t look so smug, ye bastard,” Richard squints at T which makes him laugh.

“Who says I’m smug?” He bites his lower lip, trying to hide his smile. Richard rolls his eyes at this, and motions for Taron to return to his former spot on his lap. Taron slides himself back on top of Richard in one smooth motion, and sighs once seated comfortably. Richard hums and rubs a hand over Taron’s back, suddenly realizing what exactly they were about to do. “Rich?” T whispers.

“Mhm?”

“You still wanna do this?”

Richard cocks his head a bit, confused by the question. “Of course I do, ye idiot. Why wouldn’t I?”

Taron shrugs before replying, “Dunno. Just wanted to be sure before we, like, actually did it,” he could feel his face burn from slight embarrassment as his wording of the situation. Richard notices this and cups Taron’s cheeks admiringly.

“Yer beautiful,” he mumbles, causing the man on top of him to redden even more.

“Well c’mon then,” Taron squeaks lightly, the Rocketman quote making them both giggle.

Richard places his hands on Taron’s hips, realizing that he quite enjoys that area as a resting spot. T whines lightly, causing Richard to maneuver his touch to rest underneath the shirt, liking the feel of Taron’s skin under his hands. He rubs soothing circles where he can, smiling at the realization that Taron is practically melting because of it. To confirm this thought, T leans down and presses his lips to Richard’s again; he can’t get enough of it. It’s addicting. Kissing on camera is nothing like kissing in real life. It never is, but for whatever reason, with Richard, it’s completely different.

“Fuck,” Taron groans into Richard’s mouth as the two begin to roll their hips, the friction increasing again.

“T, babe, m’ gonna come if ye don’t stop,” Richard pulls back to say. Taron simply nods at this. Just as he begins to move positions, Rich slips his hands under his thighs and flips them once again so that he’s hovering over Taron’s body. Before T could get a word out, Richard is leaning down to bite at the skin of his neck. Taron lets out another throaty whine at this, lifting his hands to grasp at the back of Richard’s t-shirt.

“Rich, too many clothes,” he gasps out while Richard continues to work at his neck. Richard pulls away momentarily, only to peel off the black shirt covering his toned torso, leaving room for Taron to do the same. Taron feels a small smile pull at his lips at the feeling of their skin touching so intimately. It was nothing like filming the love scene on set. This was a completely new experience.

Richard finally stops working at Taron’s neck, only to reach over his head to grab the lube and condom. Taron takes advantage of the break in friction to unbuckle Richard’s jeans, getting tired of waiting. Richard groans when Taron slips a hand where he can, grasping him through his boxers.  
“Fuck, T,” Richard’s hips stutter. He sits up to pull off the last items of clothing, leaving room for Taron to copy the motion.

Taron feels himself chuckle lightly at their situation, as it’s quite ridiculous. The way their hands frantically work to remove their clothes mirrored the way they’d done it on camera, on a couch rather than a bed.

Richard leans down again to capture Taron’s lips in his own, the position causing their cocks to touch ever so slightly. Rich pulls away, letting out a strangled noise from the back of his throat. “I havenae’ been this horny in a long, long time,” the words came from deep in his chest, and Taron could tell.

“How flattering,” he smirked in response, earning an eye roll from Richard.

“Donnae’ get all cocky on me,” he jokingly threatens, and then something changes in Taron. Neither men knows where it comes from, but the built up tension suddenly all comes out.

“I’d rather get your cock in me,” he says before reaching down to pull only slightly on Richard’s cock. Now, he truly was a goner.

“Fuck, okay. Yeah,” Richard practically stuttered before reaching over Taron’s head to grab the lube. Adding a generous amount onto his fingers, he gave Taron one final glance before pushing a finger inside. He sat there, just waiting for T to adjust.

“Dickie, another,” Taron gasped out.

And so he did. He added a second finger and waited to move, looking for any sign of hesitation on Taron’s face. When he saw none, he began to move his fingers at a leisurely pace. Taron let his head fall back against the pillows on the couch, his mouth opening in a silent moan. 

“Christ, yer so tight around my fingers. Yer gonna feel so good around my cock,” Richard nipped at his earlobe and smirked at the strangled noise Taron released.

“I’m ready,” he spoke from underneath him, the statement catching Rich off guard.

“Love, I’ve hardly opened ye up–”

“I don’t care, cmon, just fuck me,” Taron reached from behind himself, grabbing the condom and handing it to Richard.

“You’re sure?”

Taron nodded once again, trying not to get annoyed but appreciating Richard’s concern.

Thankfully, Richard managed to rip the packaging open with his teeth while rubbing a comforting hand over Taron’s stomach in the process. He rolled the condom over his cock and bit his lip at the sight beneath him. Taron extended his arm to grasp at Richard’s dick once more, his chest rising rapidly.

“Gonna fuck me good?” he practically whined, biting his lip and giving Richard the best ‘innocent’ look his could muster.

“Christ, I’m gonna ruin ye,” Richard let his hands roam underneath Taron’s thighs where he used the angle to lift his hips, the leverage suddenly making the entire situation easier. His hand traced patterns on the round area of Taron’s bum, teasing and enjoying the reactions it was drawing from him.  
“Ready?” Richard asked, earning another eager nod from the bottom. Lining himself up, he pushed in slowly, biting his lip to hold back a groan. Taron was tight. Once he’d bottomed out, he leaned over so that his elbows were bracketing Taron’s head, their faces merely inches away. “Ye okay?” He asked, bringing a hand up to gently stroke at his cheek. Taron’s eyes were squeezed shut, his thighs trembling on either sides of Richard’s waist, and his hands clenching at his shoulders. He exhaled as if he had been holding a breath in for minutes, finally opening his eyes to peer into Richard’s piercing blue ones.

“Yeah, you can move,” Taron shifted his hips a bit at the statement. Richard slowly pulled himself out, not moving their position whatsoever. He snapped his hips back against Taron carefully, not wanting to hurt him.

“Rich,” Taron moved a hand to stroke through Richard’s hair momentarily, stopping his actions.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Taron shook his head frantically before saying, “do me hard, please. I can take it,”

Richard’s about choked at this. He wouldn’t have taken Taron to be one to like it rough, but here they were. He pulled his hips back once more, only to drive them forward at a quick pace. Taron threw his hands onto Richard’s back, his fingers digging into the skin there.

“God, that’s good, Dicky,”

Richard used the compliment as motivation to do more. He wanted to make Taron feel more. He sat back on his haunches, placing his hands on Taron’s hips and pulling him to sit on his lap all in one motion. Both men groaned at the change in position. Taron swayed his hips, savoring the feeling of Richard inside him.  
“Yer so fucking tight, fuck,” Rich groaned, biting down on Taron’s shoulder. The two moved their hips together, quickly finding a rhythm that just worked. Taron was letting out small, whinish sounds, driving Richard absolutely insane. Richard moved his hands to cup at Taron’s bum, wanting to feel the piece of flesh he was fucking so well. He lifted a hand and brought it back down, the spanking sound echoing slightly in the room.

“OH, fuck,” Taron tossed his head back at the sudden sensation. Richard smirked at the reaction and repeated the movement, earning another noise from Taron. Richard leaned in and mouthed over the exposed area of Taron’s neck, feeling himself edging closer to release.

“Rich, m’gonna cum,” Taron slurred out. 

Richard removed himself from Taron’s neck, only to lean up and whisper, “then cum,”

Maybe it was how sex deprived he was. Maybe it was the certain position they were in. But whatever it was, Taron came harder than he could ever remember. Richard noticed this, feeling stupidly proud of himself. He watched as Taron’s facial expressions changed as his orgasm tantered off.

“Fuck, T,” he suddenly stilled before fucking him slowly, languidly, his orgasm hitting him out of nowhere.

The exhaustion left them both in a pile of sweat and cum and a sticky, black couch. Richard fell back, taking Taron with him and leaving them in the perfect position for a quick cuddle. T slightly nuzzled his face against Richard’s chest, causing a smile to break out on the Scott’s lips. “Rich?”

“Hmm?”

“Next time, we’re taking this to my room. My poor couch,” he fake frowned, leaving both men in a final fit of giggles.


End file.
